刺 Toge Thorns
by 999sea9
Summary: A Souji x Amy Fanfic. Love is always ful of thorns, but are the thorns just gonna break your heart so deep, or will you sacrifice yourself to get hurt by the thorns for your loved ones?


_- _刺_ (Toge) _Thorns_-_

* * *

Author's Note : HI guys ^^ It has been a long time since I came into fanfiction

And now, I will be bringing a new story yay :D

Hope you guys enjoy ^^

* * *

"Souji, we must work together to find that Debo Monster!"

Daigo walked forward and tried to pull him back.

"NO! I don't need your help!"

Amy walked forward and held him arm tightly.

"No.. Souji! You can't do this by yourself!"

"I solve my own problems myself!" Souji retaliated.

He pushed away Amy's arm and ran off.

"Souji..."

"It's ok Amy, we'll find him together!"

She picked up her gaburevolver and ran out of the base.

"Amy!"

* * *

-One month ago-

"SOUJI!"

"Run Amy, Run!"

Alas, Souji couldn't handle blocking the impact anymore.

*BOOM*

"ARGHHHH!"

Souji fell to the ground with a great impact.

"Souji!"

Amy ran towards Souji, slapping Souji on his cheeks and thank god, Souji woke up.

"I'm alright Amy-chan..."

But then, tears were slowly falling off Amy's cheeks..

"Don't do that again, you understand me Souji?"

"Yeah alright.."

Souji wiped off the tears off Amy's face whispering softly," I'm alright. There's no need to cry.."

* * *

- Somewhere in the jungle -

The blue dual-sword wielding Debo Monster walked towards him, with much arrogance.

" I see you're here kyoryu green?"

"Yes. And I am here to finish you off!"

"Cocky little brat. let's see what you can do with me!"

_"ALRIGHT! KYOURYU CHANGE!"_

*ZAKUTOR*

_I will finish you off once and for all. With one slash_

Souji picked up his gaburicalibur and dashed.

*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*

Souji went on a rampage, slashing the Debo Monster again and again.

But no matter what, he could never deal a single hit on it.

"HEEYAH!"

The Debo Monster blocked another blow and rushed, dealing every single blow against Souji now and each hit was rougher and stronger.

"ARGHH!"

Souji was dealt with so much force that he was being pushed back and rolled on the floor.

"Now I will show you the power of wind."

When Souji finally had the strength to stand up, the Debo Monster summoned cyclones, dealing every single one on him with no mercy.

Souji picked up his gaburicalibur, but his reflexes weren't fast enough to block the Monster's attacks.

As a result, he has dealt with each and every blowing impact and smoke started fuming out of his suit.

"What's the matter, Kyoryu Green? Didn't you say you will finish me off?"

"Idiot! This match isn't over yet!"

"Hmph.. Since you're so stubborn!"

The Debo Monster charge up his swords and was ready for the final blow.

"Death will be fast and lethal."

It rushed forward and was ready to give the ultimate blow, before someone else came forward, and blocked Souji from the blow.

*BOOM!*

"ARGH!"

"AMY!"

Apparently, Amy came in the nick of time to help Souji. However, she chose instead to protect Souji instead of finding a chance to fire at the Debo Monster.

The impact was too great for Amy and she fell to the ground, as her suit degenerated..

"AMY!"

Souji's suit degenerated and he picked up Amy.

"AMY! AMY! AMY!"

"Souji.."

Amy used her strength to open her eyes bit by bit, whispering the only person she could think of now.

"Amy I'll bring you out of here!"

"Not without me!"

The Debo monster rushed foward before Nobuharu came to the rescue.

"GOGOGO!"

And so, Souji lifted Amy in his arms, and ran away from the battle scene.

Daigo and Ian came to the scene too in their suits.

"Time to finish his ass?"

"Good idea!"

* * *

- Back in the base-

Amy was lying on the bed unconscious, while Souji sat beside her.

_What is bitter feeling inside me?_

_Isn't this... regret?_

He clenched his fists while he looked at the young lady on the bed.

The longer he looked at Amy, the more hurt the felt within him.

"_Amy."_

_"There's something I want you to know."_

_"I don't know if you may be listening but i want to tell you this..."_

_"Go on boy!"_

Ian knocked on Nobuharu's head, telling him off quitely," _IDIOT! You will be revealing our positions like this!"_

_"I.. Love.. you.."_

And so, Souji let go off Amy's hand and walked out of the base.

"woah..."

"King, don't you find him a little too young to fall in love?" Ian questioned

"So says the natural playboy!" Nobuharu interrupted

"Hmph! This will be fun between the two teenagers!"

Meanwhile, Souji went to the bay dock and screamed out loud, kicking every pebble he saw.

_How could i let her suffer like this.._

_She cares so much for me, yet I've done nothing to even protect her.._

* * *

_"Souji says he l.. lo.. loves me?"_

"Yes Amy!"

"..."

* * *

-Two days later-

Amy has fully recovered from her injuries and while she was picking her things up, she saw Souji at a corner.

_Souji-san?_

"Souji!"

"Ya?"

Amy walked towards Souji, but yet was hesitant to go close to him.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

_*Thump* Thump* She could feel each and every single heartbeat of hers as she walked closer to Souji_

_Why don't I feel the same anymore, why do I have this sense of fear when I get closer to Souji-san?_

_It never happened like this before.._

She just rushed over and hugged Souji, while she cried in Souji's arms.

"Amy?"

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear anything! I didn't want to lose you that's why I blocked it. I'm afraid that i'll lose you again... I love you Souji-san! I don't care even if

we're teenagers! I just want you to be by my side.."

"... Amy..."

Souji bent down and held Amy's face in his hands and brought it closer to his.

"Souji, are you sure this is alright?"

"I'm sure this will cheer you up."

And finally, their lips were brought together, making a slow and passionate kiss~

"WHA- WHA-"

"Chill, Nossan. Guess they know the bravery of love, don't they?" Daigo commented as he stood one side, watching the couple kiss.

"BUT BUT BUT BUT!"

Finally, they brought their lips away from each other and held each other's hands.

"I'll never let you go, Amy~"

"Me too, Souji-san~"

-End-


End file.
